


First Impressions Always Memorable:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: More Than Meets The Eye Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Competition, Consensual, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, First Impressions, First Meetings, Friendship, General, Karate, Kissing, Martial Arts, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny watch Rosie in competition, Steve introduces him to her, What does the blond think, & say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	First Impressions Always Memorable:

*Summary: Steve & Danny watch Rosie in competition, Steve introduces him to her, What does the blond think, & say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were invited to attend the **_Hawaiian National Karate Competition_** , & the Five-O Commander was proud, Cause his girlfriend of 2 months was participating in it. Akso, Steve wanted his partner, & best friend to meet her. They were in the front row, cause they didn't want to miss a thing. The first match was going to start, & they were silent, as it was going to happen.

 

They were amazed at the competitors, & how talented that they are, & Danny leaned in, & said to his friend, "This is amazing, I can't believe that I never knew that this was around", & he focused on the match in front of him. Steve said to him, "Wait til you see Rosie, That _**is**_ amazing",  & they were silent for the time being. Rosie Delgado came out, They, & the crowd cheered wildly.

 

Rosie heard the cheering coming from her boyfriend, & lover, she winked at him. She focused on the match, & she was doing well, & was focusing on winning, All of the training helped her, & she won her match. Then, She moved through the competition, & she won the final match, & celebrated with her team. She showered, & changed, then she went to meet the guys.

 

"Hey, Baby", She said, as she kissed him, & smiled at the loudmouth detective at his side, The Former Seal said, "Rosie, This is Detective Danny Williams, My Partner, Danny meet Rosie", He had a smile on his face, as the two shook hands, & were talking about the competition, & they relaxed for a bit. "You were fantastic, Absolutely fantastic", Danny raved, & Rosie smiled, & said this in response.

 

"Thank you, Darlin, That is very nice to hear", The Police Instructor said smiling brightly at him, Suddenly, They got a call, & Rosie said, as she ushered them out, "Go, I completely understand", She kisses Steve, & gives the blond a peck on the cheek. As they were leaving", Danny said, "First Impressions are always memorable, Hers fits right in", Steve just smiles, as they made their way out.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
